The present invention relates to radomes and, more specifically, to radome assemblies.
A radome is a structural, weatherproof enclosure that protects a radar system or antenna surface from weather and foreign object impacts. Ideally, a radome for a given radar system or antenna minimally attenuates electromagnetic signals transmitted from or received by the radar system or the antenna.
Presently, most radomes for military applications are large, thick, heavy and costly structural features. Thus, non-structural radomes (a non-structural radome is defined as a radome that is not load bearing), which are constructed of material that minimally attenuates transmitted or received electromagnetic signals, have been developed for small and large area antenna apertures. While such development has led to relatively light-weight non-structural radomes that exhibit good performance characteristics with one or more of reduced profiles, reduced transportation costs and reduced issues with thermal expansion and contraction, the relatively light-weight non-structural radomes present additional problems not typically encountered with structural radomes.
For example, a light-weight non-structural radome for a large area antenna aperture may be difficult to secure in place under high wind loads. That is, the light-weight non-structural radome could be very tightly pinned to an antenna housing but only at the risk of tearing the radome material and making the light-weight non-structural radome not easily removable for antenna maintenance. On the other hand, the light-weight non-structural radome could be loosely tied down, but at the risk of blowing away at the first wind gusts it encounters.